The Eyes of Kyoshi
by REMdream
Summary: Zuko and Katara are pulled into the city of Midgar by the spirits at the destruction of their life stream. Now the Fire Lord and the Waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe must fight to rectify what has become of the city of iron, while their friends back home struggle to find a way to bring them safely back. Set six years after hundred year war and during FF7. 1st chap UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

AU: I just decided to write this first chapter to test out the waters a bit. If you guys like this and would like me to continue please leave a review or PM me. I have a bunch of ideas of how the story will continue and I will be happy to try and write them!

Update: I have tweaked the story a bit because I did some reading up on the FF7 timeline and didn't want Team Avatar to be stuck on Gaia for seven years. So we're diving in right at the beginning of the events of FF7 after the end of Crisis Core. I certainly hope I'm doing this right. Oh well, if the story line sucks at lest there will be some pretty epic fight scenes you can look forward to.

I am also planning on revising the second chapter within the next hours as well so hang tight.

And don't worry. The other members of Team Avatar will join Zuko and Katara in later chapters. Wait till you read about Toph. Boy, do I have some devious ideas for her. *grins like a Cheshire cat*

Enjoy!

REM out.

.oOo.

It was just a simple outing. A simple outing to the forest. So, how did it end up like this? They were stranded in the jungle and the one he loved most was gone.

"Would you snap out of it already?" Aang felt a slap on his shoulder, forcing him to glance at the blind earthbender. "It's not your fault that spirit thingy took Zuko and Katara."

Aang hung his head, "Yes, it is. I am the bridge between the worlds. I should have protected them."

"Well, spirits or not, we're going to get them back; I don't care how many of them I'll have to plow through to do it!" the blind young woman clenched an armored fist as she glared in the direction of their retreating assailants.

"Yeah! No one takes my sister and gets away with it!" Sokka said with his club raised.

Toph pounded her fist into her hand, "I say we hit 'em hard and make them wish they'd never been born."

"No, we can't do that." Aang stood and began to pace, "We can't fight the spirits. That'll only make it worse!"

"Well, what do you expect us to do?" Toph said, "Wait on our butts till they decide to bring them back?"

Sokka raised his hand in thought, "Wait. If the spirits took them to the spirit world then why can't Aang just zoop in grab 'em and shzwing right back out? Like he did me when I got captured by that big panda spirit."

"No, that won't work. The spirit has to willfully let them go, but" he looked up with a hopeful gaze, "I can still try and find out where they are!"

He sat on the ground and crossed his legs. Taking in a deep breath, he closed his eyes before breathing slowly out.

.oOo.

Katara winced at the bright light above her then a shadow came over her face.

"Hey. Are you ok?" a kind voice asked.

She opened her eyes and saw a girl about her age standing over her with light brown hair tied back by a pink bow. When the girl received no answer from Katara, she continued slowly, "Blink if you can hear me." She shifted her head a bit to point at her ear causing Katara to wince at the light once again.

She raised an arm so shield her eyes and used the other to help herself sit up. Once up and no longer facing the sun she could see that she was in a ruin of sorts. "What happened?" she said to herself as she tried to remember if this place was familiar.

"I'm not sure exactly." Katara whipped her gaze back to the girl clad in pink having forgotten she was there. The girl was quick to explain, "I just found you here passed out."

Katara looked down at the ground in confusion. 'What did happen?' she thought. The old team had gotten together again to go to that weird forest swamp but something happened. She barely remembered a bright light and Zuko jumping to protect her from something before everything went blank.

"I... I'm Aerith. I've never seen you around here before. What's your name?"

Katara struggled a bit to her feet and faced the girl with a smile, "I'm Katara, it's nice to meet you."

She smiled back with a nod. The waterbender studied the girl before her. She looked just a few years younger than herself. She was clad in a pink sleeveless dress with her brown hair pulled back and tied into a pink bow, except for her bangs that fell down in her face and around her blue-gray eyes.

And likewise, Aerith looked over Katara, first noting her seemingly glowing blue eyes which matched her blue clothing perfectly. Half her dark brown hair was puled back in a bun leaving the rest to fall down her back in gentle waves. The way her hands were bound with white cloth made Aerith think of a fighter. She wondered if this girl was a warrior but she didn't have any weapons.

"Um." Katara continued as she looked around, "What is this place?"

Aerith snapped out of her thoughts, "It's an old church that got abandoned a while ago. I still come here though, to help the flowers grow." With a smile she gestured to the white and yellow flowers sprouting up where the floorboards had rotted away, "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

Katara knelt down and touched one, "Yeah."

"Do you live around here?"

Katara stood at the question with a smile, "No. I live in the southern water tribe."

"Southern Water Tribe." Aerith thoughtfully said with a finger over her mouth, "I've never heard of it before. Is it a new organization?"

The waterbender deadpanned, "What? You've never heard of the southern water tribe? But... but... it's one of the four nations!"

She chuckled, "Well, I wouldn't know for sure. You see, I've never been out of Midgar."

"Midgar? Where is that?"

"Here." Aerith plainly said.

However Katara just stared at her like she had just grown another head, "I don't know what that is." a sudden flash of a memory came back to her of a metal city, "Or maybe I do? Ugh I don't know!"

Aerith just smiled, "Why don't you come with me for the day and maybe you'll find something to jog your memory."

Katara smiled back, "Are you sure?"

"Positive. You can help me sell my flowers!" she beamed as she took Katara's hand and led her to a small basket full of flowers which she picked up and together they walked out of the old church.

Immediately Katara was stunned by the buildings around her. They were tall and made entirely of metal, reminding her of the prisons of the Fire Nation. Her mind went to a certain earthbender, "Boy wouldn't Toph like this place."

"Who's Toph?" Aerith asked.

"A friend of mine." she smiled, "She's obsessed with dirt."

"Oh. How nice!" Aerith said trying to be polite.

'I know you're lying.' Katara could almost hear Toph say. She sighed. A lot of things had happened since the one hundred year war drew to its close. Zuko got married and Aang proposed to Katara. She helped Aang establish Republic city and Toph became their head of police. They had just barely got everything running when Sokka planned a vacation for them and that's when... this happened.

She shook her head and continued to follow Aerith through the now crowded streets to a square of sorts. Many vendors of different goods were stationed about the place selling this and that, and somewhere around the corner a lively musician played for tips. Aerith set her basket down on the cobblestone and called out to passers by to buy her flowers.

Katara wandered around a little looking at the different vendor's goods and sometimes looking at the other shops around the square. That is, 'till she saw a very familiar face.

.oOo.

Pain.

That was the first thing to come back to him. Everything hurt. Especially his back.

'What happened?' he thought numbly. 'They were in... a swamp? And... Katara was in danger.' A jolt of pain in his back made him remember how he had shielded the unawares waterbender from the spirit's attack.

Zuco groaned as he forced himself to roll over on his side. He pushed up off the ground and using the help of some nearby object to prop himself up on his feet he took the chance to scan his surroundings.

He appeared to be in some back alleyway. None like he had ever seen though. He looked up and could barely see the a rectangle of hazy grey sky between the two massive metal buildings. He brought his gaze down to the alley again and noted the slum like appearance of the road. Trash was everywhere even though there were several cans in which it seemed to have supposedly been kept, he was even leaning on one.

'What is this place?' he thought.

He straightened his back and stretched to try and relieve some of the stress in his muscles but it didn't do very much. He still had his dual blades so, that was a good thing. 'I guess.' he mused.

'Wait.' his head shot up, 'Where is everyone?' "Aang? Katara?" he yelled down the alleyway, "Sokka?" Then at the possible outrage of Toph he quickly called her name as well, but there was no answer. Only a rat scurried away at the sudden noise.

Then an ear piercing scream split the air and made him start before running towards the sound.

"No! Let me go! Someone help me!" a woman's cry came clear as day to his ears as he dashed around the corner.

Three men were holding a woman captive obviously trying to rob her but, he assumed, they didn't expect her to scream.

Not noticing Zuko approach, the men were completely caught off guard when he gave one a round house kick to the face, knocking him to the ground unconscious.

The other two backed up and let go of the woman out of reflex before rushing the firebender. One picked up a fallen pipe and the other readied his fists.

Zuko dodged the pipe going straight into the other man's fist, but he quickly reacted and caught the man's wrist and upper arm in his hands and using the momentum behind it, he flung the man back into the wall.

Turning back to the last man standing he noted that he not only had a pipe but had also drawn a knife as well. To this, the Fire lord quickly reached back and drew his dual blades. The man's eyes widened as he looked between Zuko's swords and his two already beaten comrades, before he dropped the pipe and retreated.

Zuko quickly sheathed his swords and turned to the hiding woman, "Are you alright?"

She nodded her head, "Yes. Thank you." She shifted nervously, "I uh... have to get home."

"Do you need me to accompany you?" he asked politely. She shook her head, "No, I'll be fine. Thank you." He nodded and she began to walk but paused, then shaking her head, she hurried away.

He sighed once she was out of sight.

"Not too bad."

He whipped around at the voice, his hand reaching for his swords. The scarlet haired man standing behind him raised his hands, "Hey chill! I'm not as stupid as they were."

"Who are you?" Zuko asked as he let his hand fall to his side.

The redhead scratched the back of his head with a chuckle, "Well, that's something I don't hear often."

Zuko narrowed his eyes at the man. He was dressed in some sort of black tunic with a pure white shirt underneath and black pants. All of which were incredibly wrinkly and worn. Even his black shoes clearly showed signs of severe neglect. At first glance the man seemed easygoing and innocent, but something about him was... off. The appearance is easily masked but the emotion of eyes is impossible to fake, and Zuko could see the countless souls he had taken haunting the man's eyes.

The man grinned making the combination of his hair, the goggles he wore, and his goofy look all the more odd, "That name's Reno. And uh you are...?" he gestured to the firebender expectantly.

"Zuko." he replied curtly.

"Ah! Zuko. An odd name, but who am I to judge?" he then looked apologetic, "Sorry I didn't lend a hand. Looked like you had 'em pretty under control. But why don't I make it up to you and buy you a drink? You look like you could use one."

Zuko agreed, deciding to play it cool till he could figure out what the heck was going on and where his friends were located.

"So do you live around here?" Reno asked as he swaggered down the road.

"No. I'm visiting." which wasn't entirely a lie.

The turk nodded, "Anyone in particular? Girlfriend? Work?"

"Just passing through." Zuko felt the calculating stare of the man on his features for a moment before they kept walking in silence until he road opened up into a square of sorts with many many vendors selling their goods to customers and passersby.

Zuko was casually scanning the crowd when he spotted a familiar blue tunic. Katara! He almost called out to her but remembered his company. There was no way he was going to let Reno know about her. Not until he knew more about the shady man at least.

"Hey listen. Something just came up. I have to go." Zuko nervously rubbed the back of his head.

The man narrowed his eyes at him before the flicked away for a second alarmingly in Katara's direction before he smiled, "Alright. But hit me up sometime and I'll get you that drink, yo." he turned away but stopped, "And another thing..." he looked back at the firebender with a smirk, "I like you so... If you ever need a job, just go to the Shinra Building and tell 'em ol' Reno sent yah." he walked away with a wave over his shoulder, "Later."

'What an odd man.' Zuko thought as Reno turned the corner. Then as soon as he was out of sight, Zuko rushed to where Katara was currently looking at fruit, or what looked like fruit.

"Katara!" he called.

She turned and smiled, "Zuko! Oh am I glad to see you!"

"Likewise. This place is strange."

"Yeah." she agreed while giving the surroundings a suspicious glance, "How did we get here?"

Zuko sighed, "I think... a spirit brought us here, but I'm not sure. It's all foggy. But I have a feeling; we need to stay undercover here."

She tilted her head, "Why?"

Zuko lowered his voice, "I was just holding the company of a man who did not seem like the friendliest type, and I feel like there are several other people like him."

She nodded, "Then... what are we going to do?"

He sighed, "I don't know."

"Katara." both heads turned to Aerith and she smiled, "Is this one of your friends?"

"Yes, this is Zuko." she easily answered.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Aerith."

Zuko bowed a bit, "A pleasure." He was then going to ask them how they met but a voice cut him off.

"There he is! That's him!"

The woman he had saved was leading a small crowd to where they were standing. She pointed at him, "He's the one that saved me."

'Well,' he thought, 'so much for being undercover.'

.oOo.

"Did you find anything out?"

"Nothing of interest." the redheaded Turk said from his lounging position in front of a fairly large desk.

Tseng hummed, "That doesn't make any sense. Hojo said his radar picked up huge traces of Jenova in that area."

"Could have just been one of the firsts."

"Reno, you know as well as I do that those signals were way to large to be them. Look at how destructive the firsts can be so imagine what big of a threat this thing is. The sooner we get it contained the sooner we can relax."

"Yeah yeah I know." he sat in silence for a moment before speaking to himself, "I did meet a new guy today. Fought off three men twice his size without breaking a sweat. But there's no way he had Jenova in his blood. Didn't have blue eyes." he tapped his temple. "He did have a huge scar over his left eye. Looked like someone blasted him with Fire Materia."

"Interesting... Could he be infused with Mako?"

Reno kicked his feet up on the boss' desk, "Nah. Too scrawny for that. He kinda has the physique of a Turk now that I think about it. May be why I like him so much."

"Well, whatever the case, you're going back out tomorrow and go undercover. Wherever this thing is hiding is not going to be easily figured out when you can be seen from a mile away."

Reno chuckled, "In other words, ditch the hair and be a normal person." He put his feet on the ground and stood, leisurely walking to the door, "You got it boss."


	2. Chapter 2

Please R&R! I really enjoy reading everyone's viewpoint of the story!

.oOo.

"What do you mean you made a mistake?" the Avatar clenched his fists.

The spirit swirled around, "I mean what I said. I made a mistake. Simple."

"No! It is not simple! Do you realize what you've done? You threw two unsuspecting people into a different universe without checking to see if they were actually the right people!"

"There is no need to be so upset, young Avatar. I only sent one person who wasn't supposed to go."

Aang crossed his arms, "And who was that?"

"I don't remember her name but she was obviously from a water tribe. You were supposed to go in her place but I have trouble seeing the difference between human's with the same eye color."

"SHE HAS HAIR!"

"Oh. I suppose that fact eluded me."

The Avatar groaned then sighed, "You still haven't answered my question. Why did you take them?"

"As I told you before I sent them to a world called Gaia. It is inside this world that my life force resides as well as the life force of all the spirits, and the humans there are destroying it and the planet along with. I have sent the young Fire Lord and the water girl there to destroy the main source of our discomfort. The people call her Jenova. She is a dark spirit; a destroyer of worlds."

"That's why you wanted to send me. Because I'm the bridge between the physical and spiritual realms."

"Precisely."

"Well," Aang started, "why can't you go ahead and send me there now?"

"Patience. I will send you as well as the two others in your company as soon as I have enough strength. I was going to send you all anyway."

"How long will that take?"

The spirit swirled around again, "A few days I guess."

"Days? I can't wait that long! They could be in danger!" 'She could be in danger.'

"Well, you're going to have to be patient. We spirits are not rushed by anyone."

.oOo.

"I don't know how we could ever thank you!" the leader of the group said as he shook his head, "These times have been increasingly unstable. It is good to know that good people still exist in Midgar. Please tell us your names."

The fire lord nodded, "I am Zuko and this is my friend Katara."

The people broke into smiles and the man continued, "Is there anything we can help you with? It's the least we can do."

The firebender took too long to reply so Katara did for him, "Somewhere to spend the night would be welcome."

"Excellent!" he replied, "Follow us." and they all began to walk away.

Katara turned to Areith, "Thank you for today."

She smiled wide, "You're welcome! Come back and visit if you ever get the chance!"

"I will." Katara nodded before following Zuko after the crowd.

The few people leading them were very friendly and put the two strangers at ease fairly quickly. They walked for quite a time, down alleys, through passages, but not a moment was boring. Katara quietly laughed to herself at the thought that Sokka would be dying right now if he knew we didn't have a map. She then sighed at the newfound realization that she didn't know where he was or if she'd ever see him or her friends again.

But this revelation was halted as they entered a stone hall, all of which was dedicated to a sort of primitive hospital. Katara halted as she gazed on all the different wounds and afflictions of the people surrounding her, "What happened here?"

The leader of the group stopped with a sigh, "These are people who found themselves in the wrong place at the wrong time. Fights, explosions, caused by those damned AVALANCHE terrorists. It's a wonder anyone survives in the lower sectors of the city."

"That's terrible." she whispered as she saw Zuko walk up to her. He spoke in a hushed voice, "I know that look when I see it, but we can't help these people. It's too risky."

"Why?" she furiously whispered back, "They need help!"

"Have you even been a little observant?" Zuko walked her further away from prying ears, "No one here has used even the slightest bending. If they're not used to seeing it then it will draw unwanted attention to ourselves. We don't know who is out there."

She sighed and he continued, "Look, I promise we will help them. Just give me time to figure out this place before then... alright?"

Nodding her head, she reluctantly agreed and they joined the group once more.

The journey this time was overshadowed and very short. They were led to another stone building where many cots were laid out for people to sleep in the coming hours.

The man led them over to two unclaimed cots and smiled, "I'm afraid this is all we can offer as this is our home as well."

Zuko smiled, "Thank you. You are too kind." He had been in rougher situations; Katara as well.

He nodded and the people left them alone.

The two benders sat in silence for a while. Zuko thought back to Reno's offer. 'What better way to keep an eye on them than to work among them?' he thought. 'Of course this could be a way for them to keep an eye on me.' Sighing he ran a hand through his hair, "The man I told you about gave me a job offer."

"Oh?" Katara looked up from her lap, "What kind of job?"

"I don't know. He just said to go to the huge building over there," he gestured to the gigantic tower that stood black against the sunset, "and tell them Reno sent me. He called it the Shinra building. It sounds like a good enough offer..."

"But?" Katara probed.

He sighed, "But I hardly trust him. He had this look in his eye. Like he was a trained killer and manipulator. No, I wouldn't get a job off of his word."

"Well, suspicious people or not, we need to get our bearings on this place or we'll never be able to search for the others."

Zuko nodded, "You're right. I'll go in the morning to scout out everything while you stay here." she opened her mouth to protest but he quickly cut her off, "Do you _want_ Aang and Sokka to string me up by my toes?"

She looked down, "...No."

"Then stay here where it's... relatively safe. You can come out with me once I've figured some of this place out."

"May I have permission to visit Aerith?" she sarcastically droned.

"I think-"

She raised an eyebrow, "I'm going whether or not you say I can."

He smiled at her grumpiness, "Alright. Now get some rest." he glanced at the darkened sky, "It's going to be a long night."

She nodded and lay down and closed her eyes quickly finding that her mind wouldn't let her sleep. And after so much tossing and turning she finally gave up on trying to fall asleep. Sitting up in bed she looked to her right where Zuko was fast asleep then up to look through one of the few sky lights that lined the building's roof and saw the tiny stars peaking out of the midnight sky.

A pained groan suddenly came to her ears and she immediately remembered the injured in the next building over.

"Mommy, that's daddy! He needs help!" a tiny voice came to her ears. The mother shushed her child saying it was alright, but Katara knew the moans of a dying man when she heard them.

She clenched her fists as she thought about what Zuko had said. Then making up her mind, she quickly got up and rushed towards the hospital. She entered the building and was nearly shooed out again by a nurse.

"Wait. I can help! I can heal him." The nurse stopped in her tracks at her words, "You can Cure him?"

The waterbender smiled and nodded, "Yes." then quickly thought, 'Zuko's gonna kill me.' quickly followed by a smirk, 'I'd like to see him try.'

The nurse broke out in a wide smile then took her by the arm and practically dragged her over to a patient who was clearly in much pain.

She patted his shoulder, "It's going to be alright. She is going to Cure you." Turning to Katara the nurse asked what she needed and the healer was quick to answer, "Water, and remove his bandages."

The nurse seemed a little confused at first but quickly got to it. The other nurses attending the patient, removed the several poultices from the man as Katara surveyed the damage.

There were several burns along his left arm and leg and a deep cut along his thigh that was severely infected.

They brought her a bowl and an already wet rag and she took the bowl of water leaving the nurse awkwardly holding the rag. Katara set the bowl down on the floor and took a deep breath before reaching down to the water and pulling it up into the air.

The nurses around gasped as Katara wrapped it around the man's leg wound and began molding the muscle back together. The water begin to glow a bright blue as she moved her hands along the injury and she began to slowly take out the infection as she closed the wound. She cast away the dirty water and drew some more that another nurse had brought her. Quickly the man's slash was no more than a faint line and she moved on to the less serious injuries. Katara moved the water all around his left side and the burns callused over and faded.

Finally done, she smiled and withdrew casting away the water, "Good as new."

The nurses as well as the man thanked her profusely and when she asked if there were any other patients that needed help the nurses were eager to show her.

Katara healed everyone she could that night before the nurses forced her to get rest. The next morning there was a great many people in the hospital crying and hugging their loved ones, and even over one night and a morning, Katara became known to more people than she would have ever imagined.

That morning Zuko woke up to a crowd around Katara. He rushed up thinking trouble but found out they were thanking her.

He mmediately pulled her aside, "Katara what did you do?"

She took her arm out of his grasp, "I helped people like a Healer is supposed to do."

"Do you even realize what you've just done? We are in a foreign land with a culture that we know nothing about and you just drew attention to us! We could be in serious danger right now!"

She narrowed his eyes at him, "Well, technically, I'm the only one who stuck their neck out. At least they think your normal! If you're so worried about getting arrested or worse why don't you just leave me and go survive on your own? Because I'm not going to just stand by and watch people suffer!"

He ran a hand down his face, "You know I won't do that, Katara." he sighed, "Listen. Just give me the morning to scout everything out. I suppose there's no reason to hide your waterbending now that you're healing people. Just... don't do anything crazy like freeze someone's head off. Alright?"

Katara rolled her eyes, "Fine." and Zuko began to walk away but she stopped him. "Zuko." He turned to face her and she continued, "Sorry about going behind your back. I... just couldn't..."

He laid a hand on her shoulder, "I know. You're the kindest and most trusting person I know. All I'm asking is that you be vigilant."

She nodded and they parted ways, with Katara staying to help those in need and Zuko out to survey the area.

.oOo.

"Whelp, we've got a job to do. If we can find the dang target to begin with." Sighing, the former redheaded Turk adjusted his gray shirt and combed back through his new black hair, "Tseng's breathin' down my neck so much he had me up this morning at five going down these streets. I swear I've been up every alley, looked behind every trash can, and snooped in everyone's business that anybody could possibly snoop in!"

Rude grunted and his friend continued, "If we don't find anythin' within the next hour I'm callin' it quits and getting lunch. You with me?"

Reno halted a moment at Rude's silence then waved him off, "I'll take that as a yes. Come on."

They began walking down the streets in the known area of the sighted Jenova when Reno overheard a small group of people talking amongst themselves. He nudged Rude's arm with the back of his hand and jerked his head in their direction. Together they walked over and listened in on their conversation, close but they couldn't quite get close enough that they heard the whole scoop.

"...has blue eyes... glowed like the firsts." one man said.

The Turks' eyes widened a fraction. 'Could this be who they were looking for?' Reno thought.

The other nodded, "Yeah. ...way... uses Materia isn't like... I've ever seen! It's not... magic... it's as if... controlling the very essence."

Reno strode up to them, "Where might I find this healer?

The two jumped slightly but the first one jerked his thumb over his shoulder, down the alley behind, "Down at the old volunteer hospital. Mind if I ask why?"

The Turk flashed him a smirk, "To be healed of course." and Rude followed after him as he sauntered down the alley.

A soft snort came from Rude as he continued to follow his friend to the hospital. A moment later he heard Reno curse under his breath, "The frickin' hospital? Dang selective search."

A few minutes later they arrived at the said volunteer hospital and the two Turks immediately noted a crowd was around a peculiarly dressed woman. She was clothed from head to foot in blue and white. Her hands were bound up like a fighter's and half her long, wavy brown hair was tied up into a bun. She was tan and her sleeveless dress revealed that she had plenty of muscle to go along with her fists.

Reno's eyes widened when she turned around and her icy blue gaze drifted over them.

"Well," his mouth turned up into a smirk, "I do believe we just found ourselves the target."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I do not earn any revenue from writing this story. All credit goes to the creators of FF7 and Avatar The Last Airbender.

 _Recap: "Well, I do believe we just found ourselves the target."_

.oOo.

As Katara was finishing up healing a boy's broken arm she felt eyes on her, but it wasn't from the few people around. She glanced around, her eyes slowly passing over a shadow beyond the archway; sensing someone was there.

She smiled at the boy when he thanked her before running off. She stood deciding to go visit Aerith to try and get away from the feeling of being watched.

It became painfully clear to her that she didn't remember how to get back to the church when she turned into an alleyway and didn't remember ever seeing it before. Deciding to retrace her steps she turned around walking straight into someone, knocking them to the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" the waterbender gasped as she turned to help the person she had bumped into. The blond-haired girl accepted the offered hand and gasped in surprise at the speed she was pulled to her feet.

"Are you ok?" Katara asked her.

"Yeah. Just a bit shaken up." She smiled, "I'm Elena."

"Katara." The waterbender smiled.

.oOo.

Man, this was going to be easier than he thought. She immediately got lost right after leaving the hospital. "What a piece of cake." he muttered before picking up his phone.

"Yo, we found the target. Send in backup unless you want us flattened. She looks just like you know who's twin." The muffled voice of Tseng came over the speaker and the read head gave a quick rodger before hanging up.

The girl continued to walk down streets and alleyways to who knows where and didn't seem to be doing anything other than looking around occasionally.

"Tseng said you needed backup, Sir?" a blond girl fell into step with her seniors.

Reno smirked as he took off his wig and tossed it to Elena, "So this is what he calls backup."

She lifted an eyebrow but said nothing. Reno chuckled, "Listen kid, what we're dealing with today is very dangerous so stay out of the way. Now with that covered here's the plan. You're gonna be bait and me an' Rude is going to capture her."

"What? Why do I have to be bait for that monster? And how am I going to stay out of the way if you're putting me right beside it?! S-Sir."

"Because you're sweet and innocent and she'll warm up to you. Hopefully, let her guard down in the process."

Elena nodded, "I'll head her off at the next alleyway." And disappeared off to the right.

A few minutes later the two Turks watched as Elena collided with the girl and fell to the ground. Luckily, she didn't catch on to the acting and helped Elena to her feet, repeatedly apologizing in the process.

This was it. Now or never.

The two Turks crept forward making sure to mask their footsteps while Elena made sure the girl's back was always facing them.

Reno got his baton ready and started to charge it.

But Katara knew that feeling. The feeling of static right before the lightning strikes. She shoved Elena back behind her as she turned around to face the threat.

Drawing out her water she landed a water whip hit on both of her impending attackers, sending them back several yards. They easily twisted in the air and landed on their feet.

One looked at her with a rueful smirk playing on his lips, "Well, there went our element of surprise."

She immediately recognized the redhead and her eyes widened as a stone formed in her stomach. Zuko was right.

"Elena, get out of here!' she called back as she shifted a foot back getting ready to fight. A faint click came in answer.

Katara looked back to see the blonde pointing a small metal object at her. She looked at her in confusion before her attention was suddenly brought back to the two others.

Barely reacting in time to block a blow from the giant she saw Reno come in at her side and she threw a water blade at him. He barely dodged it cursing as it sliced through strands of his hair.

Allowing Rude to attack her again he hid behind his attack being able to take advantage of her split attention. He shifted in her range just enough to thrust his baton in the stream of water and let the charge of electricity flow out from the materia.

Katara's eyes widened as the current jolted through her. She screamed, and the water fell from her hands as she collapsed to the ground. She struggled, tried to stand but Reno quickly strode to her and dealt a swift blow to the back of her head.

A Shinra van soon backed into the alleyway and they loaded Katara's unconscious body into the back before hurriedly driving off.

Hojo must want his specimen. Reno thought ruefully as he turned away from the retreating vehicle.

"This doesn't feel right." He stopped in his tracks at the young Turk's words.

He turned back to the blond as she continued talking. "She… seemed normal. Like us."

He laughed, "Kid, we're not normal and neither is she, and for that, we have a permanent target on our backs. So, we either follow orders or we face the world alone."

He clapped his hands, "Whelp. I think it's about time for lunch. Whadd'ya say Rude; Elena?"

"Sorry. Already got plans, Sir." Elena answered right before his phone rang.

Reno picked up and seconds later he glared at the ground exasperated, "What do you mean there's another one?"

After a moment of silence, the redhaired Turk sank back against a wall, "Well what do you expect us to do about it? That girl nearly sliced my head off with her weird water materia and she was just a fourth!? There's no telling what another one can do."

Reno sighed, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say boss." He hung up and turned to his colleagues, "You can go on Elena but looks like we have more work to do, Rude."

Elena saluted and walked away to her lunch plans as Reno ran a hand down his face instead of returning her salute.

"Bad news?" Rude asked after Elena left.

"There's another one running around and Hojo is demanding that we find it."

Rude grunted his displeasure and Reno continued, "Teng wants us to scout things out before trying to capture it."

With a nod, Rude followed the read-head down the alley, "Well, we might as well get started. There's no time like the present."

.oOo.

Zuko returned to their base and immediately noted that Katara wasn't there. He sighed and asked one of the people if they saw her and if they did, where she went. The third person he asked told him she went in the direction of the old church.

Off to see Aerith I see, he thought before starting down the alley that led to the church. He was halfway there when he heard a psst from behind him. He turned and saw a boy about ten years old motioning him to come closer.

"You… you're the healer's friend aren't you?" he shakily said once Zuko had gotten close enough.

He nodded, "Yes. Do you know where she is?"

The kid looked down then back up at Zuko whispering, "The men in black took her away."

The firelord's eyes widened in shock, and he demanded, "Show me."

The boy nodded and took his hand leading him down several alleyways until he came to one and stopped.

Zuko left the boy and scouted around the alleyway immediately spotting a large puddle of water off to one side. He looked around for its source and his heart sank when he found none. A waterbender was here, and she wasn't happy. Katara would never leave her water strewn about.

He looked around some more and found another small puddle farther away from the bigger one. He stooped down next to it and found several strands of severed, scarlet hair.

"Reno." he growled. Getting up he turned to the boy to thank him, but he was gone.

The firelord looked back to the hair left on the ground and clenched his fists. Why couldn't she have stayed put?

He scoured the alley again seeing tire tread marks in the mud that led away from the scene. Trusting his gut, he began to follow the trail, running through alleys and down streets until finally he couldn't discern from the other wagon like tanks.

He began to lose hope when he saw a familiar red head walking through the crowd. There was another larger man with him but Zuko could care less. Narrowing his eyes, he began walking in the Turks' direction.

"Reno!" he shouted when he got within hearing distance. The crowd around seemed to automatically dispersed when the Turk looked the firelord's way.

"Hey, Zuko!" Reno began to walk over, a cocky grin playing at his lips, "Come to take me up on that job offer?" his grin faded when he saw the accusation in Zuko's stare, "Or is that a no?"

The firebender stepped forward and glared at the scarlet haired Turk, "Where is she."

Reno's face went dark for a mere second before he smirked and stuck his hands in his pockets, "And who would this be? Girlfriend ditch ya?"

Narrowing his eyes at the Turk Zuko noted how his left hand was slowly inching towards something behind his back. "Her name is Katara."

"Is that so?" the redhead let go of his facade, his gaze turning cold, "And how would you know this girl?"

"That is none of your business." Zuko said slowly and watched as a deadly smirk crept onto Reno's face.

The Turk closed his eyes, "I don't think you realize how much it is my business." He tilted his head looking at Zuko again, "Hate to break it to you, but your girlfriend isn't who she says she is."

The fire lord took a step back and reached up to grasp the handle of his dual swords, "Where is she?"

Reno sighed, "I'm afraid if you continue like this you'll have to come with us." The glint in his eyes suggested far more than his words but Zuko remained stubborn and defiant, "I'd like to see you try."

.oOo.

"Shouldn't we intervene? He doesn't have any materia."

"No, wait. I want to see where this goes." The blond man held out a hand to stop his raven-haired friend.

The huge armored man beside them huffed, "Well, he's got guts I'll give him that!"

They all watched as the man dressed in red fought off two Turks with only his dual blades. Then by some twist of fate Reno landed a blow with his lightening attack.

Stunned the man fell to the ground dropping his weapons in the process where the Turks kicked them out of reach. He lunged forward to give the finishing blow when the man suddenly shot up to his feet and blasted him with fire and Reno barely had time to dodge out of the way.

"Shoot!" the Turk cursed as he patted his coat which was currently on fire. He turned back to Zuko and saw him shoot off another stream of fire at Rude. "Where the heck did he get a flame thrower!?" in that moment he regretted drawing attention to himself. The firelord turned his way and began swirling his arms around. Reno could do nothing as he watched sparks start to fly from Zuko's fingertips; lightning began to form with every motion.

He opened his mouth wide as he realized that it wasn't materia he was using, "Shit, don't tell me he's the other one!"

With one last turn Zuko pointed his fingers at the red Turk and electricity flew from his fingers toward its target. Reno threw up a protective shield just in time, only to have it shatter in his face. He flew backwards into the side of a building and fell to his knees.

Seconds later he heard the familiar pop of a pistol before Cissni's shadow came over his slumped form. She fired two more times before Rude ran over and wrapped Reno's arm around his neck. Cissni took up his other side and together, began retreating from the fight and from Zuko's slumped form.

.oOo.

"I'm ready. ...aaany moment now... Come on! Bring it you stupid spirit!"

"Toph will yah please quit yelling at nothing?" Sokka droned from his position bending over one of the giant roots, his eyes fixed to a map. "You've been doing it since Aang got back... yesterday." He glanced at where the Avatar was meditating on a nearby rock then returned to his planning.

She narrowed her unseeing eyes as she widened her fighting stance, "Do you really think I care?"

"... at this point, no. But we need to form a plan before we do anything. Believe me, I'd be standing with you but there's no telling when that thing will come back. We need to be prepared. From what the spirit has told us so far about the world they went to, it's very different from this one, and different is dangerous."

"Plan shmam. I'm going to wait right here until that spirit dares to show it's face again." A spark of a white light began glowing in front of the earthbender. "And when it does, I'm gonna knock it's block off!"

"Uh Toph." Sokka said as the light grew brighter and brighter. "You might want to move."

She huffed, "Didn't you hear what I just said?"

Aang opened his eyes from his meditation to see the spirit come out of the portal. "Toph move!" but she was immediately enveloped in a white ball of light.


End file.
